The World He Fought For V2
by Aeona316
Summary: After Aizen's defeat, Ichigo is left with a warning and finds himself in an unforeseen situation. However, he will do as he has always done, he will protect those that side with him with his life. Potential future lemons. Rating T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Alright, I know you guys loved V1.0, so I'm hoping you love V2.0 just as much. As I have received numerous complaints about 10k word chapters, I will back down a bit and settle with just writing until I'm satisfied with the amount of content and will be updated once a month after I have completed the chapter after the one I'm releasing. I may or may not be write lemon scenes this time around, but who knows. Lastly, there will be numerous opportunities for you guys to interact with the story._**

 ** _Ok, I lied, THIS is my last announcement, thank you guys so much for staying patient with me._**

 ** _I own the OC zanpaktou used for Ichigo. I do not own Bleach nor do I make any money from this._**

"Speech"

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

 **"** **Hollows"**

 **"** **Hogyoku"**

 _"_ _Hama"_

 _"_ _Shirudo/Zanpaktou"_

 **Prologue**

In the mountains outside of Karakura, with the sun beating down, Ichigo and Urahara watched as Aizen screamed and tried to claw his way out of the kido prison that was enforced upon him. After Mugetsu had severely weakened Aizen enough for the kido to do its job, Ichigo still found himself looking older. His bright orange hair still reached half-way down his back and partially concealed his brown eyes. "You will never surpass me! I AM god!" Aizen screamed to the world.

Ichigo turned his head from the sight. While he had no problem with killing the mad man, he didn't exactly like to see people suffer more than they should be, regardless of what they'd done.

 _"_ _Ichigo, you must watch this. Remember this moment for all time. This is what our power has wrought. You owe it to all those killed and wounded by Aizen to see it through now that we are this close."_ Zangetsu told him as he could slowly feel his presence fading from Ichigo's soul.

Slowly turning his head back to watch, he noticed a glow in the shape of a circle coming from Aizen's chest. Urahara smirked unnoticeably behind his fan as he too noticed this.

 _'_ _It seems that it has found a new suitable host to live in.'_

With a loud scream from Aizen, the Hogyoku ripped itself from the hole in the dying man's chest. The glowing object slowly hovered through the air to rest before Ichigo's chest. "What is the meaning of this Urahara-san?"

" _Ichigo, it has chosen you as its new host. I know you aren't one for taking power, but you haven't a choice this time."_ Ichigo could hear Zangetsu's voice fading as though he were getting further and further away from him. _"I leave you with one last piece of advice, stay true to yourself, and protect those next to you as you always have. It's been a pleasure, Partner."_

 _'_ _You too Zangetsu. I thank you for your help every step of the way. That means you too Hichigo.'_

 ** _"_** ** _Ha! And here I was thinking I could be rid of your ass without ya getting all sappy on me! Remember King, you're never strong enough. The moment you stop getting stronger, there's someone there willing to show you just how weak you are. I expect you to be able to kick my ass if I ever show up again."_** Hichigo's voice became more sullen as he went on.

Ichigo responded with a mental nod as he watched the glowing orb fuse with his chest. Closing his eyes as a sensation of falling overtook him as he winced in pain. After the initial pain spike, he felt power flowing through his veins.

"It seems perhaps I was not the pinnacle of power." Aizen whispered in despair as he watched. Gazing upwards to the blue sky, he spoke again. "Maybe I was never meant to be nothing more than the one to give you the final push towards your destiny. A word of advice; Soul Society needs to change, or it will fall." Looking directly at the now transcended Vizored, he let a small devious grin grace his face. "Goodbye….Ichigo Kurosaki."

The man who sought to slay the Soul King became lifeless as the kido seal overtook his body and soul. Before the former Twelfth Squad Captain and the Transcendent orange haired young man, now stood a white cross which began fading to spirit particles as soon as it was finished forming. Just as quickly as the war had started, it was over.

 _'_ _I was really looking forward to a normal life now…'_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

After watching Aizen turn into spirit particles, Ichigo and Urahara slowly walked back towards town in silence. The Hogyoku's new host noticed he still wore his Shinigami attire even after Zangetsu and Hichigo separating from his soul. Geta-boshi noticed this as well; he had an inkling of an idea but decided it was for Ichigo alone to test. However, as they got closer to the ruined replica of Karakura and could feel other Shinigami, Urahara spoke for the first time since Aizen's death.

"Kurosaki-san, might I suggest finding a way to conceal that for now. After what has happened, I doubt anyone would look at it favorably, regardless of who it belongs to."

Ichigo could immediately see the logic in Urahara's words and pulled enough Reishi from the fake buildings around him to reform his clothes. "Yare, yare, mind telling me how you learned how to do that Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo slightly smirked at having surprised one of his teachers yet again. "Family secret Geta-Boshi." Together they continued on their way to meet up with the rest of the Shinigami around the make-shift triage tent, courtesy of Captain Unohana.

Eventually Urahara split off, saying he wanted to make sure his 'cat' was doing well. Ichigo kept wandering around, trying to find his friends that had gotten caught up in all of this. He became so lost in his thoughts he failed to see the midget staring at him from his right. "Ichigo!"

Suddenly snapping Ichigo out of his stupor, he turned to face Rukia swiftly, causing his long hair to stir noticeably from the sudden movement. The raven-haired girl hid her hands behind her back and smiled up at Ichigo. "It's finally over. All we have left is to bring back the real town and finish healing every one. Thank you Ichigo." She finished running up and hugging him.

Responding in kind, Ichigo quickly gave a reassuring hug to the woman who had set him on this path just over a year ago. "You're welcome Rukia." Letting go of her, he continued. "Now, run along and go enjoy yourself, I'm sure Renji would love to see you. Hopefully we can all catch up soon enough." He tried to give her a smile to tell her 'I'll be fine.' To which she nodded and flashed away to find Renji.

Ichigo decided he should go check on the wounded and do anything possible to help…if Captain Unohana didn't scare him off first. As he mindlessly wandered to find the triage station, Ichigo shook hands with many who wished to thank him for his sacrifice. One of the many that stopped him was Captain Ukitake who escorted their savior to his destination.

"I hear the Head-Captain wishes to speak with you about something rather important Kurosaki-san."

"I wonder what the old man wants now…Probably wants to make sure that damn Hogyoku was destroyed."

 ** _"_** ** _I heard that you twit_** _."_ A female voice said in his head.

Ichigo stopped abruptly but quickly continued so as not to let Ukitake on to his surprise, given the current topic. _'I didn't know you were a living thing…'_

 ** _"_** ** _Just go about your business for now, we'll talk soon."_**

Walking into the large Squad 4 tent his nose was assaulted by the smells of the various wounds, from just simply blood to charred flesh. Steeling his nerves he stepped forth to comfort as many as would see him. At the end of the tent were his spiritually aware friends.

"Ichigo!"

Said teenager turned his attention from a recovering Captain Komura to a raging Tatsuki walking towards him while cracking her knuckles. ' _What did I do this time?'_

When she finally pushed her way through the crowd between her target and herself she gave him a good punch on his shoulder that was sure to bruise for a week or so. "Mind telling me why you're always the one that has to be at the front lines of these conflicts?! Orihime, Chad and Ishida told me _ALL_ about what you've been up to while you were off fighting 'What's-his-face'."

Ichigo stared back at her in shock then softly smiled when he realized she was actually worried about him. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, nothing held back. How does that sound?"

Now that her little adrenaline rush had died, she took in his new features. She'd caught a glimpse back when he stepped out of the Dangai world carrying Isshin, but now she could truly admire the smile changes. His hair was much longer, his eyes held wisdom and power. Overall, she thought he looked tougher, more masculine. Soon she realized she was standing a little too close to him. With a slight blush that she quickly hid she smiled back and responded. "Good, I'm tired of being kept in the dark here. Every day I'd watch you guys rush out of the classroom. Every time I kept asking myself if you'd return."

Waiting for some sort of explanation, she looked at him questionably at the prolonged silence. ' _Did I say some….OH no…Did I just…?'_ This realization caused the martial-artist to heavily blush.

By this point many in the immediate area had turned their eyes to Ichigo waiting for him to respond to the girl's words of affection. No one, save for Ishida had noticed Orihime's bubbly attitude quickly leave her face and her hands twitch a few times.

Still fighting off the blush brightening her face, Tatsuki was surprised when she felt Ichigo's arms wrap around her in an affectionate embrace. Resting his head next to hers, he whispered softly into her ear. "Sorry, Tatsuki. I didn't mean to make you worry."

He pulled back from her enough to look her in the eye while keeping his hands on her arms. _'Has she always been like this?'_

 _"_ _Only you could be dense enough to not realize she likes you._ _"_ A male voice said in his head.

 _"_ _I think it's cute watching these two. Maybe he should kiss her and see what happens!"_ This time it was a female voice.

Letting the smile fall from his face and his eyes widen in shock at hearing two more unknown voices come from his inner world. Arisawa saw his face change, though she couldn't think of anything to cause the sudden mood swing. "Ichigo?"

Shaking himself back to reality, he saw the young women in front of him stare at him quizzically. Equipping a smile once more he responded. "Sorry, something just caught my attention that I hadn't planned on. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk more later? I promise I'll tell you everything."

Tatsuki was relieved to hear she hadn't put him off with her words and quickly smiled in return. "I'd like that. See ya later Ichigo." She answered and waved goodbye for now as she walked back to the rest of the group who had been staring intently.

Ichigo quickly waved back then left via a nearby flap. Finding a fairly quiet place he sat down and entered his inner world. Where there had once been skyscrapers, now stood a large white castle surrounded by grass plains, which was occupied by a single hut made of cobblestone, and beyond that, a large forest that stretched as far as his eyes could see.

Standing at the portcullis to the large castle that had appeared within his soul, he tentatively took several steps forwards into a causeway. To his left and right the hall looked as though it would continue on indefinitely, whereas in front of him stood a set of oak double doors with a large seal in the middle.

 _"_ _Come forth Ichigo."_ The male voice called out.

After several seconds of just standing in the same place he heard the female voice call to him. _"Come on now, we won't bite."_

Taking in a deep breath to steady himself, Ichigo pushed open the doors and walked into a throne room. Before him were two thrones. Both of which were occupied. The large male wore an equally large cloak and hood while the rather defined female wore metal plate armor covered in blood splatter. Beside the man sat a large hammer leaning against his throne. Glancing towards the female, he noticed a metal shield with a gauntlet attached to the back leaning against hers.

 _"_ _Welcome Ichigo."_ Spoke the male.

 _"_ _We have been waiting for you."_ The female continued.

 _"_ _My name is Hama."_

 _"_ _Mine's Shirudo!"_

 _"_ _And we are…."_

 _"_ _Your Zanpaktou!_ " Shirudo finished with a large smile.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Looking towards the dying light of the sky above Tia begins to think about how she got into this predicament. From surviving in Hueco Mundo, serving as Aizen's third Espada to being cut down by the very man she served and lying on her back bleeding out.

 _'_ _We should find Mila-Rose, Sung-sun and Apache before the Shinigami can do anything to their bodies.'_

" **I don't think even the Shinigami are disrespectful enough towards their enemies to do anything other than give them a proper burial.** " Replied Tiburon.

 _'_ _We've been proven wrong before. We trusted…that traitorous bastard and look where it got us Tiburon! I swear, WHEN I find him, I'll kill him myself!'_

Silence was all the reply she got for her conviction but she knew Tiburon fully agreed with her. Using what Reishi she could pull from the environment, Tia began the healing process. Once her wounds were sealed enough to risk moving around, she pulled herself to her feet to search for her Fraccion.

Wandering aimlessly and avoiding detection by the few Shinigami that were still in the town Tia noticed one that stood out above the rest. Out of the corner of her eye she spots an orange-haired Shinigami with a flash of white over his clothing. Quickly she recognizes him as the one that fought Grimmjow.

" **He looks much better up close than he did from our palace."**

 _'_ _Quiet Tiburon, he is the enemy still.'_

" **Even if we clearly lost? You and I both know that man has more honor than most others. If we were to surrender to him, I think he'd accept us and treat us fairly.** '

 _'_ _Perhaps but first I wish to find my friends and tend to their bodies.'_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

After visiting his inner world and speaking with his new twin zanpaktou spirits Ichigo returned to reality and found a black falchion with three barbs on the back side attached to his hip. _'Why is it that you have a western style sword instead of a katana?'_

 _"_ _Since we were created specifically for your soul, the Hogyoku decided that it was the most proper weapon for you. You rely more on strength and speed than is healthy for a katana. We will train you in the ways of using a falchion instead of your cleaver-like Zangetsu. After that we will teach you shikai and finally bankai."_ Answered Hama.

 _'_ _You mean to tell me that your names are different from my sword's name? Is that even possible?"_

 _"_ _We have our own individual names but we also have a singular zanpaktou name which we will teach you when you are ready."_ Shirudo replied.

 _'_ _I understand. Thank you for clarifying that for me. I forgot to mention this before, but where is the other spirit?'_

 ** _"_** ** _Later Ichigo, I'm still binding myself to you. Once that is complete, we will speak at length."_**

Walking through the camp set up as an outpost for the Shinigami while performing cleaning, Ichigo walked towards the Head-Captain's tent. Standing guard at the entrance were Captains Shoalin and Kuchiki.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the Head-Captain has been expecting you." The stoic captain said as he moved his tent flap to allow entrance.

Nodding his head in appreciation, he stepped into the tent to see Yamamoto sitting behind a desk reading over reports. "Hey Old man."

Looking from the report he was reading, Ichigo saw a sad but determined look in the Captain's eyes. "Yes Kurosaki, please sit down. We have a few things to discuss." He states while motioning towards the lone chair before his desk.

Stroking his white beard the Head-Captain got down to business. "First off, since you still wear your Shinigami attire, I assume you didn't fully lose your powers as predicted. Care to explain?"

A pained expression was evident on his face before he reigned in his emotions. "Well sir, after I defeated Aizen, I did indeed lose Zangetsu. However, just before coming here I performed Jinzen and discovered that my inner-world had changed and that I now have a twin zanpaktou spirit."

"And yet only have one sword. You always have been different Kurosaki. Very well, since you still retain your powers we shall proceed to the next matter. I received a report stating that during his conflict with Yami, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki was slain."

Ichigo's eyes widened in both shock and fear of a being that was strong enough to kill the blood-crazed berserker. "What?! One of the Espada was actually strong enough to slay him?"

Yamamoto nodded his head in answer. "This is where you come in. Though he never said it, Captain Zaraki found a sort of kinship with you. You were the first to ever actually beat him in a fight. After Aizen's betrayal, he left a standing request to have you take his position as Captain of Squad Eleven and the new owner of the title 'Kenpachi'."

"Me?! I thought he only wanted to fight me for the fun of it."

The old man chuckled just loud enough for it to reach Ichigo's ears. "He wanted to fight you all the time so he could become stronger. He saw you as a goal. After you fought him, he trained much harder to try and surpass you. You actually gave him a reason to live other than to kill. It is for that reason he asked me to appoint you as Captain of the Eleventh."

Letting his explanation sink in for a minute and receiving a nod from Ichigo saying he understood, he continued. "I have already spoken with the other Captains since your fight with Aizen. They all agreed that should you still old your powers, which you do, we would go through with Zaraki's request. Now, Kurosaki, do you accept the title of 'Kenpachi' and the position of Captain of Squad Eleven?"

 _"_ _Ichigo, I do believe you should accept this offer. One such as this does not present itself very often. Also you should respect the wishes of the dead."_

 _"_ _Yeah Ichigo! With that position, you would have more authority to help protect your friends!"_ Shirudo encouraged.

 _'_ _I don't want authority over people. If people are gonna follow me, I want to be because they want to, not because they have to.'_

 _"_ _So make it first goal as Captain to earn the respect of those under you."_

With a small smile on his face from the words of advice of his zanpaktou, Ichigo nodded his agreement. "I accept Head-Captain."

As Yamamoto banged his cane against his wooden desk, the remaining uninjured Captains flashed into the room. "Stand Kurosaki." The Head-Captain commanded.

As he stood from his seat, Captain Unohana walked up from behind him holding an open white over-coat. With an incline of his head, Yamamoto signaled her to 'go-ahead'.

He moved aside his long length of orange hair to accommodate for the badge of his new office. As the haori was set on his shoulders, he also felt the weight of responsibility that was now expected of him. While it was daunting at first, he quickly realized the other emotions flowing through him now. Pride, happiness, acceptance and many others all flowed through him freely.

A smiling Unohana stepped back into line with the rest of her comrades, the aged Shinigami began speaking again. "Your first duty will be to find some new officers. Vice-Captain Yachiru has asked to be reassigned to Squad two where her speed will be used and she isn't reminded constantly of Zaraki. Third seat Ikkaku has been promoted to Vice-captain of Squad Three. You will need to find two people to fill those holes before long. I wish you luck…Captain Kurosaki. You are all dismissed."

Just as quickly as they had come, everyone but the Head-Captain left the room to attend to their duties. Ichigo decided to walk through the town to help with the dead. It was a haunting task but since that day that Rukia plunged her sword into his chest, he'd dealt with more than his fair share of death.

Going out further than the rest of the Shinigami had made it yet, the new Captain found three female Arrancar corpses and a giant beast that looked to be created from several different hollowfied animals that had been burnt to death.

'It seems even the Old Man joined the fray. I actually feel sorry for these girls.'

 _"_ _Ichigo, someone is coming. There's a faint life a couple meters behind us. My guess is Espada from the feel. It's weak but I suggest you be on guard."_ Hama said from inside Ichigo's inner-world.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Tia Halibel had come to the conclusion that if she was going to be found by Shinigami it would be best to be found by one that she believed wouldn't kill her immediately. She soundlessly followed the orange-haired man through the city till he stopped to look at the husks around him.

Risking looking away from her target for a second she realized immediately that the corpses around the man she was following were those of her Fraccion and their creation.

In a brief moment of sadness she accidently let her control of her reiatsu slip before reigning it back in before it attracted attention. Looking back at the space the man had been occupying, she realized with a sense of dread that he was no longer there.

She heard a soft _buzz_ from behind her and feels the presence of a sword to her back. Swallowing the lump in her throat she turns her head and is thankful that her mask covered everything beneath her eyes as she feels her jaw hang open from man standing before her.

"What number are you?" The man she now realizes is a Captain asked.

After opening and closing her jaw a few times to find her voice she softly answers. "Three. I was the third ranking Espada before Aizen cut me down and I realized I was nothing more than just a pawn in his quest for power."

"I see, you are the one that fought against Toshiro. You should know that Aizen is already dead and has paid for his misdeeds."

A shocked expression barely masking the pain beneath it is visible in the former Espada's eyes. "Who?" She asks in cold, harsh tone. "Who killed him before I got my hands on that bastard?!"

Lowering and sheathing his sword he replied. "I did. I killed him." Ichigo looked into her eyes and saw the rage building only to quickly die and be replaced with acceptance.

"I…I thank you then for saving me the trouble of doing it myself." Tia replied with an almost sad and soft voice while looking down.

Letting a sigh escape his lips as he raises his hand out to her. "I'm Ich…Captain 'Kenpachi' Kurosaki of Squad Eleven, nice to meet you."

Looking back up at the man offering his hand to her she blushes slightly as she shakes his hand. "Tia Halibel, former third Espada for Aizen."

 ** _A/N: Alright for those of you who had read the original, I hope this is a step forward. I have changed some small details that you may or may not have noticed. To the new readers, thank you for reading this story. Next scheduled update is October 9_** ** _th_** ** _, give or take a week. This will be primarily Tatsuki and Halibel, however, I will reopen the poll to let you guys decide if I should add anyone. Go ahead and make my life a challenge, I dare ya. Please review or PM me if you have any concerns, questions or comments. Thank you._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 1 as promised. I have officially opened the poll to decide if someone should be added to the 'harem' if you will. As of 9/28 Isane is in the lead with Unohana and Nemu close behind. So if you haven't voted yet, I encourage you to do so. This chapter won't differ much from the next couple chapters of the original, just a few minor detail changes as well as more detail. However, there will be one surprise waiting for you. I hope you all like where I've directed this story._**

 ** _I own the OC zanpaktou used for Ichigo, Halibel and Tatsuki as well as Chikara. I do not own Bleach nor do I make any money from this._**

"Speech"

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

 **"** **Hollows"**

 **"** **Hogyoku"**

 _"_ _Hama"_

 _"_ _Shirudo/Zanpaktou"_

After Ichigo had left the triage tent the group of spiritually aware teens, after being cleared to leave by Captain Unohana, went to go get in some training at the shoten. Uryu had wanted to see how much Chad had progressed during their tenor in Hueco Mundo so upon arriving in the desert training grounds they split away from Tatsuki and Orihime.

After the boys left, Tatsuki walked over to Orihime who had taken a seat on top of a rock to watch the two males spar. "Orihime, what happened to you guys? You've all changed so much since you all disappeared for a couple days a year or so ago."

The auburn haired healer only responded with a quizzical look. "I mean…you haven't changed in a bad way, far from it actually. You've all grown more independent but closer as a group."

"Oh! You mean when we left for Soul Society to save Rukia! Well for a couple days before that Uryu, Chad and I trained with our powers. Ichigo trained for ten days straight though before we left. During our rescue, we all got caught up in our fights. That was when we started changing. We learned to be strong when we had to and to rely on each other when we could." Orihime had a light smile on her face when she finished.

Tatsuki looks towards the fight when she sees a large flash of blue and hears a rock explode. She then looks back at Orihime with shocked expression on her face. "Sado-kun took his training particularly serious when he realized how far Ichigo had progressed. He said 'I need to get stronger. I told him I'd always have his back. I have no intentions on going back on that promise.' Every day he trained with Urahara-san until he couldn't stand up." They both look back at the fight as it continues.

"To think that Chad can actually keep up Ishida…..All I see are blurs and blue arrows. Can you all move that fast?!"

Tatsuki hears laughter beside her from her closest friend. "No….oh no, me and Chad don't have the ability to use Harenyaku, Shunpo or Sonido. While Uryu might be fast, he's slow compared to Kurosaki-kun and Yoruichi-sensei."

"Orihime….."

"Mmmm?"

"Do you think some day I might develop powers like you three? Or maybe even become a Shinigami like Ichigo?"

"There is good chance of it Arisawa-san." The girls turn their heads to see Hat n' Clogs hiding his face behind his fan as he approaches them. "In fact, I'd even be willing to bet money, based upon your reiatsu, that you'll eventually become a Shinigami. Perhaps you just might try asking Captain 'Kenpachi' to help you out."

Orihime's eyes widen in horror at the shoten owner's suggestion. "Urahara-san, you can't possibly suggest she go see him for advice! He only lives to fight those that are strong; he's just as likely to kill her as he is to just ignore her!"

"Who are you two talking about?" Tatsuki asks from the sidelines.

"Why, the Captain of Squad eleven of course. He's strong, he's fast, and has plenty of knowledge when it comes to certain areas." Kisuke replies with a smile as he closes his fan.

Orihime looks at him skeptically. "Are you sure we're talking about the same person? I imagine the only 'knowledge' Captain Zaraki possesses is how to kill someone in the fastest way possible while still dragging out a fight, drinking and getting lost!"

"Are you crazy?! You want me to go to a person like that to learn how to be a soul reaper?!" Tatsuki yells as she gets up and punches Urahara in the face, sending him flying into another rock.

After groaning and finally managing to walk back over to the girl he says, "You haven't heard then yet. Captain Zaraki is no more. He died during his visit to Las Noches. He has since been replaced by our very own resident Shinigami, Ichigo 'Kenpachi' Kurosaki."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After shaking hands, the blond former Espada and the strawberry Captain look back at the corpses around them. "Were they your Fraccion?" Ichigo asks with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

Trying to keep the anger and sadness from reaching her voice, Tia responds with a just barely audible whisper. "Yes, they were also my only friends. I don't want to return to Hueco Mundo without them…but I can't really risk staying here. You don't suppose that girl we took could….."

"I know what you want to ask Tia. I don't know how powerful she is now. There's a chance she can but if she chooses not to try, I won't force her."

Tia's mood lightened at being given a sliver of hope for her only friends. "I understand, you have my deepest gratitude. If she succeeds, you have my word that I'll keep them in line and start the fighting again."

"Alright, let's get moving then. You take one and I'll take the other two. Your wounds aren't healed enough to be pushing yourself." Halibel took Ichigo's advice and only grabbed Sung-sun and carefully threw her onto her shoulder. Ichigo hefted both Mila Rose and Emilou Apacci onto his shoulders. "Follow close behind me, my reiatsu will mask yours while we move."

Ichigo took the lead at a slower than normal pace so he didn't lose Tia. Together they made their way through the ruined false Karakura while trying to avoid Shinigami patrols, not that anyone would stop them when they noticed the white haori and orange hair.

 **"** **Tia-chan, do you think that girl can help them?"**

 _'_ _I sure hope so Tiburon. I know that old man was just doing what needed to be done for the war, but they didn't deserve something like that.'_

 **"** **You gotta admit it though, if they come back, it'll take a lot to calm them down…Then again maybe not once they get distracted by the view when they wake up."**

 _'_ _What are you referring to?'_

Tiburon gives Halibel a mental image of how she saw Ichigo standing before them just a moment ago. Tia couldn't help the small blush that formed underneath her collar.

 **"** **Now do you understand Tia-chan?"**

The slightly flustered blonde could only mentally nod her mental agreement for fear that if she spoke her voice would stutter.

While Tia was talking with Tiburon, Ichigo began wondering how he was going to explain that he was watching over the former Tres Espada and her Fraccion to Orihime and the rest of the group.

" _Ichi, you worry too much! You don't know how they'll react. Just focus on the beautiful tanned woman behind you._ "

" _Actually, Shirudo it's a good question. While Inoue-san won't directly ask about her or her Fraccion, you know she'll be nearly bursting with questions and jealousy. However, she isn't the one we really need to worry about, how will the young Quincy take this?"_ Hama explained.

Ichigo tries to sneak a look back at the Espada following him, he realizes she is actually is really beautiful. From her messy blond hair to her aquamarine colored eyes and to her near perfect tan, he admits to his zanpaktou that he wouldn't mind knowing her better. However, he realizes all too soon that Hama is right about Uryu.

" _Now all we need to do is get him to fully realize how Ski-chan feels about him. What do you think Hama? Think he, Tatsuki and Halibel-san could work out a relationship? Oh the steamy ideas flowing through my mind…."_ Shirudo fades off as she focuses more on the images in her mind.

' _Great, she's almost like having Rangiku and Yoruichi in my head….I'm doomed.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping the bomb on the teens still downstairs and leaving them dumbfounded that their friend had become a Captain, Kisuke went back up to the shop and sat down in peace. Fortunately, that peace wasn't meant to last.

The former Captain opened his eyes when he feels two people outside his shop. He hides his smirk behind his hat as notices the signatures; an above-captain class Shinigami and weak Espada. He's proven correct as the door slides open to reveal his former pupil in front of a tall blond with a shark-like bone mask and a two-piece white outfit. He was not expecting the three burnt corpses over their shoulders however.

"My, my Kurosaki-san, you never cease to amaze me. I'm not even going to ask how or who, just go set them down in the spare room. Orihime and the others are downstairs doing some training, they should be up soon."

"Thanks Geta-boshi, in the mean time…Think you can make some gigai? Just one for now but be ready to make another three."

Urahara pulled out his fan and hid his face as is his habit. "Of course, I'll get right on it. I know you can't wait to get you and your girl friend home. I'm sure your father…"

"Shut up!" Halibel watched on confusedly as Ichigo kicked the shop owner in the face into a wall. "She's not my girlfriend you damn pervert and don't you dare remind me of having to tell my father already."

"Fine, fine, I'll go get started on the gigai. Use the spare room as you will."

Nodding his thanks, Ichigo leads Tia to the spare room as suggested. He opens the door to find two futons and a desk. Halibel makes her way towards one of the mats and lays down Sung-sun. Ichigo does the same with Mila Rose and Emilou on the other mat.

"Don't worry about them finding you here. Hat n' Clogs keeps the place sealed from outside detection. So get some rest and let your body finish healing." Ichigo says as he sits against the wall next to the door.

"Thank you….Captain Kurosaki, for everything."

"Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"Just Ichigo, no titles, no honorifics, just Ichigo please. And you're welcome." He replied as Tia laid down next to her Fraccion to recover. Once he noticed she was asleep he went back to his inner world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again he stood outside the white castle walls of his inner world. Before he continued into the throne room to see Hama and Shirudo, he walked to the small hut standing alone in the field. When he stood before the door he knocked several times before opening it tentatively.

"Hello?" He called as he took his first step inside. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it sure as hell wasn't what he saw. He closed the door behind him and looked at the beauty around him. Ichigo stood on a ledge looking at a feudal era Japanese temple, which towered over a pond in front of it. He soon noticed the smaller structures covering the landscape, as well as cherry blossom trees. The whole area was set in a basin surrounded by mountains.

"Woah…"

 **"** **Ichigo, did I not say that I would talk to you when I was finished?"**

Kenpachi Kurosaki snapped back to reality and turned to face the lady who spoke to him. Before him was a beautiful woman with flowing bone white hair that reached down past her shoulders. Her irises were a deep shade of crimson, her skin, porcelain white. She wore a black silk kimono with sparkling red lines forming random patterns.

Ichigo stared at the woman openly, completely oblivious to her words.

 **"** **Ichigo 'Kenpachi' Kurosaki."** She spoke in a firm tone to gain his attention.

"Yes? Sorry I was staring. I take it you are the soul of the Hogyoku?"

 **"** **Yes I am. My name is Chikara Fuyo. Now, what are you doing here Ichigo?"**

"I just wanted to meet you, and thank you for choosing me instead of Aizen."

This elicited a hollow laugh from Chikara. After quickly recomposing herself she walked towards Ichigo. Said teen saw the power faintly flowing off her as she walked towards him. The feeling of fear started to rise in him and took a single step backwards but kept himself from going further. Up close he noticed that the crimson of her eyes moved like water, but it was slower, smoother, more like blood.

 **"** **Know this you twit; until several months from now, your power comes from me. I did not choose you, nor did I choose Aizen. I am here now simply because I was created to serve the most deserving of my power, willingly or not. You will leave this place and not return until I tell you otherwise."**

Ichigo watched absentmindedly as Chikara walked along a path leading down to the pond in front of the temple before turning back towards the door he had come from. After making his way back through the door he stood in front of the deceivingly small hut in the field. He then decided it'd be best to go visit Hama and Shirudo next.

Inside the throne room of the castle in his inner world, Ichigo stood before Hama and Shirudo. "You said that you have different individual names but a single spirit name. I'd like for you to teach me your name so that I may obtain shikai."

Hama smirks as he leans forward in his throne and rests his chin on his fists. _"We have to test you first. For whatever reason, there is a law stating that once you have achieved bankai, you will forever have it. This means that once we teach you our name, you will have immediate access to both shikai and bankai."_

 _"_ _So, we get to throw you right into our bankai test! Hama, you wanna do it or should I?"_ Shirudo asks.

Waving his hand in a dismissive gesture he replies. _"Go right ahead."_

 _"_ _Yay!"_ Shirudo yells as she leaps from her seat towards her surprised wielder. In a flash of black and purple reiatsu, she lands on her knees and one hand while the other is held to her chest.

Ichigo stares at her in slight fear. Standing before him is a being covered head to toe in black plate mail splattered with wet blood. On each of her arm bracers, as well as her leg greaves are a single blade the length of her lower arm plus six inches. Her gauntlets both have spiked knuckles. _"Behold our power Ichigo. Jigoku no Chikara."_

Behind her, smaller versions of the Gates of Hell appear. As the gates open, two souls walk out with chains around their wrists and ankles. Ichigo looks at the three standing before him, unable to move a muscle.

"H-how is…tha…that possible? I know you two are dead…"

Behind Shirudo stand a grinning blue-haired man and an expressionless black-haired man.

 _"_ _This is our power Ichigo in bankai we can summon the souls sent to hell to fight beside us until the Kushanada pull them back to their pits."_ Hama explains from his throne.

"Ready for a rematch, Kurosaki?" Asks a grinning Grimmjow as he cracks his knuckles.

"I will destroy your body so you don't lose control again." States a stoic Ulquiorra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in his chair overlooking S.S, the Head-Captain enjoys a hot cup of tea while he awaits the arrival of Captain Shoalin Fon. Soon his Lieutenant opens the only door leading to the viewing area announcing the arrival of the awaited Captain.

Bowing before her superior as she approached, the assassin began her report. "Sir, regarding the first matter you asked me to look into, I could find no evidence suggesting the device is still around. I do believe it to have turned to Reishi along with the remains of Aizen."

"Very well, however, I want someone to keep an eye on Captain Kenpachi to make sure he didn't absorb it. Now, what of the second matter I sent you to investigate?" Yamamoto replied.

"It is as you suspected. She was exposed to too much reiatsu during that last fight. If she is continuously exposed to more, I estimate she will be a Shinigami within two week by Living World time."

That last bit caused the aged Shinigami stroking his white beard while contemplating on how best to proceed. "Leave her to Captain Kurosaki to train. I want you to make sure that she is assigned to his squad once her transformation is complete. That is all Captain, you may go."

Once the Captain of Squad Two departed, the Head-Captain let his real age show as he rubbed his forehead to ease the headache he knows will come.

' _I'm getting too old for this job._ '

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Come one Ichi! If you don't move faster you're gonna die!"_

"You expect me to beat him without a shikai when I barely beat him with bankai AND my mask?!" Ichigo yells back to Shirudo as he dodges a laughing Grimmjow.

"What's the matter Kurosaki, afraid of losing?" Grimmjow asks as he drops to sweep Ichigo's legs out from under him.

As Ichigo sees him drop to the ground he quickly makes a small jump backwards only to feel an armored hand on his shoulder. Shirudo clamps down on his shoulder to prevent him from escaping as she moves to punch him between the shoulder blades. The result was a flying 'transcendent' being directly before he smashed into one of the columns in the room.

Hama looks on at the fight with deep interest. Suppressing his thoughts so Ichigo doesn't hear them, he thinks to himself. ' _Even if they aren't using Resurrection, they are trying to actually kill him, and yet he's doing considerably well. He's only been hit a couple times. We'll keep this up till he either can't continue or it actually happens…..'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After being dismissed from giving her report, Shoalin made her way back to her room in the barracks. Once she arrived she released three quick flashes of her reiatsu to summon her competent third seat instead of her lazy excuse of a Lieutenant.

Once she arrived, Captain Fon relayed her orders to follow the new Squad eleven Captain. She found a small amount of personal satisfaction at the fact that the 'ryoka' was once again her target.

'Nothing personal Kurosaki-san _._ ' Shoalin thought to herself with a smile.

" _Who are you trying to fool? Ever since we learned that she had sided with him, it's been nothing but personal. The ONLY reason you agreed that he should become a Captain was so that you could stalk him constantly under the guise of security._ "

'I'm just waiting for him to slip up so I can nail him.'

" _Oh my…all this time I've been thinking you wanted to kill him. Shoalin, how come you never told me you wanted him?_ "

Shoalin was confused as to what her zanpaktou was talking about. She'd always wanted to kill him, whether it was for professional or personal reasons, it didn't matter.

'I don't understand….'

" _You are so helpless._ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By this point in the fight Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both had been pulled back into hell but not before giving Ichigo some good cuts. Shirudo was still in her armor swinging her blades with near-lethal precision at her wielder. Ichigo himself had seen better days; he had a deep cut on his right arm, a shallow one to his chest and a black eye.

'Dammit….I need to end this quick, I can't hold out much more.'

Both Shirudo and Hama could tell he was acting more and more on instinct rather than actually thinking about what he was doing. They could even see black wisps fade in and out from eyes. He was close to reaffirming his hold on the Hollow powers that were in him still.

Seeing that the fight was nearly over either way, Shirudo went on an unrelenting assault of punches, kicks and slashes. With each strike she started to get faster and faster until Ichigo could barely keep up. She knew she was going way too fast for him….all it was gonna take was one good hit now.

Several strikes later she saw the perfect opening and took it. She launched every bit of energy she had left into a punch that connected with the strawberry's gut, making him spit out blood and fly back into a wall.

He was quickly surrounded by dust and Shirudo got into a stance to dodge just in case her attack had the desired effect. Both zanpaktou spirits could feel the air change, get heavier, darker.

A feral growl was all the warning the female spirit had before a white form shot from the dust to deliver a punch to her chest. When she went to block she realized all too late that he wasn't in front of her anymore.

" **I think that about does it.** "

Shirudo turned her head slowly to see a black and white version of Ichigo with his Vasto Lorde helmet covering his head standing behind her.

" **This is what you were waiting for, isn't it? For me to find my Hollow powers again and bring them fully under my control now that I've merged with the Hogyoku?** " 

Suddenly the room is filled with clapping as Hama got off his throne and stepped down the stairs giving applause _. "I see it was all finally worth it. You no longer have need of Hichigo like you did before the merger. Now you fully control your Hollow, Ichigo."_

The Squad Eleven Captain released his form and color flowed back into his being and the helmet covering his face crumbles. Shirudo also reverted to her normal form.

 _"_ _You did good Ichi!"_ The happy spirits said to him. "You ready to hear our name now?"

Ichigo nodded his head in response. _"Our name, as a whole, is Tamashii no Kanshu. Our shikai release is 'Come forth and judge' and the name of our bankai is Tamashi no Karitori. Use us wisely Ichigo, we are unlike any other zanpaktou in existence. We reflect your will to protect while not killing unless absolutely necessary."_ Hama explains.

 _"_ _Try it Ichigo, use your Shikai."_ Shirudo says as she backs up a couple steps.

"Come forth and judge, Tamashii no Kanshu!" He yells. With a flash of purple and black reiatsu, Ichigo stands with his normal outfit but instead of an asauchi, he holds a hammer in his right hand and a kite shield in the left.

The hammer is a block of onyx with steel metal bands on both ends and a seal in the shape of the Eleventh Squad's insignia on the broadsides. The kite shield is black with deep purple trim forming four quadrants on the face.

"Fuck…I'm gonna need to relearn how to fight." Ichigo states with a tone of defeat.

Clapping him on the back Hama tries to raise his spirits. _"It'll actually come really easily to you, thanks to the Hogyoku."_

Ichigo smiles at his efforts and relief that shouldn't be too hard.

 _"_ _Now Ichigo, several things you should know. That hammer, as long as you keep swinging it and don't lose its momentum, it'll pack a bigger punch. As an example, you swing it once and hit something with it, yeah it'll hurt like a bitch. Now, if you say kept swinging it with feints and then hit something, or someone, it's likely to break more than just a few bones."_ Hama explains.

"So I can literally keep swinging it as much as I want then hit something and it'll do more damage without any extra reiatsu pumped into it. What happens if I throw it?"

 _"_ _You'll be without your weapon. Only a fool would do something as stupid as discard his only weapon other than his fists."_ ( ** _A/N:_** _*cough* *cough* Thor *cough*_ _ **)**_ _"But to answer your actual question, considering it would be in constant motion, it would create a much larger impact. With as fast you are, perhaps you can come up with something to work with."_ Hama replies.

Ichigo performed a few practice swings of the hammer and found it easier to control than he had originally thought. Figuring that he should at least try it to see what he had to work with, he pulls his arm back and takes aim at one of the pillars lining the room. Without putting any real strength into the throw and just letting inertia do the work, he releases the hammer. To his surprise, the hammer doesn't spin like he had thought it would.

With a very loud BOOM and the sound the sound of stone shattering, the hammer hit its target and created a large cloud of dust. Pushing out his senses he finds the hammer a few meters past where the pillar had stood. He flashes to where he had sensed the blunt weapon and retrieved it.

 _"_ _Now Ichigo, in addition to your normal attacks you can channel your reiatsu into a strike and create a violent shockwave when you hit the ground. You can focus this attack into either a directional or circular attack."_

"So it's pretty much a weaker form of an omni-directional Getsuga Tenshou?" Ichigo inquired.

At first his only response was laughter from Shirudo, but once she recovered she explained her amusement. _"Ichi, it's only as weak as you want it to be. Now that you've merged with the Hogyoku, your reiyoku reserves are near limitless and replenish astonishingly quickly. This is what it means to be a Transcendent being."_

 _"_ _She is right Ichigo, compared to someone like Captain Kuchiki; you are about four times more powerful and have the capability to continuously fight at that strength for about a day and half while in bankai."_ Hama continued.

Ichigo noticed Shirudo turn her head to gaze at the entrance to the throne room. _"Ichigo, I think someone is trying to get your attention. You had best go back. We'll have to continue this later."_

"Alright, thanks you two, for helping me out."

 _"_ _Think nothing of it Ichi!"_ Shirudo responded with a smile as she watched her wielder return to his world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kurosaki….Kurosaki!"

Ichigo opened his eyes lazily and blinked several times before he recognized Ishida standing in the doorway. Before responding he turned his gaze to the former-Espada and her Fraccions' burnt corpses. After making sure Tia was still asleep, he got up and made his way out of the room to join the rest of the group in the hallway.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Before Uryu could vent his rage at what he had just seen in the room with his 'friend', Chad asked the question that was one everyone's mind; "Ichigo, is that one of the Espada that was in there with you?"

The orange-haired teen looked the faces of his friends, he wasn't surprised to see rage on the Quincy's, interest on Orihime and Tatsuki's and indifference with slight concern on Chad's. "Don't worry about Tia. She has no interest in fighting us anymore. I found her in town with wounds that were still healing. She said that Aizen betrayed her and the rest of the Espada. Hat n' Clogs is making a Gigai for her now."

"So you intend to keep her as a pet?! She is Hollow Ichigo. We just stormed Hueco Mundo to save Orihime from her very kind. Now you expect us to believe that she is just wants to live a normal 'life'?!"

Ichigo just stared at his glasses wearing friend with barely controlled fury as he opened and closed his right fist to relieve some of his built up tension. After regaining his composure he turned to Orihime. "Can you please go make sure she is healed and see what you can do about her Fraccion?" He asked with a soft, almost pleading voice.

"Of course Kurosaki-kun." Orihime was only too glad to be away from the confrontation, she knew this wasn't gonna end well.

Once the healer had closed the door behind her, Ichigo started moving towards the sitting room. Before they could seat themselves, Tessai entered the room as well as Urahara.

The room was awkwardly quiet for several minutes before Ichigo decided to speak first. "Now, Uryu, why do you have such an issue with this? She might be a Hollow but she has higher functions than that of normal hollows. Don't you think it's worth a shot?"

Ishida responded by pushing his glasses up with his middle finger. "No, I don't think it's 'worth a shot'. Her entire race is nothing but heartless beasts that eat souls for their own amusement. They are no better than rabid animals to me."

Tatsuki's eyes widened in shock at the declaration, she might not know the whole story but her best friend, Orihime, had told her that some of her captures were better than some humans. Surely some of them deserved a second chance.

Chad, once again decided to intervene before things could escalate once he looked over to his comrade silently burning with rage in his eyes. "Uryu, do you feel that way about Neliel?"

Ichigo quickly lost his rage once he noticed Uryu adopt an almost shameful look as his head dipped down. The room once again became very quiet while the white-clad teen thought about his answer while everyone else stared at him expectantly. Finally he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'll step down from this matter, but know this, should she cause trouble, I will kill her." He spoke the last part glaring daggers at the brightly colored teen in the room. After he said his piece, Uryu rose and left the shoten.

Tatsuki looked at the object of her obsession and saw the worry all across his features. "Ichigo, has he always hated hollows?"

Ichigo looked down at his clenched fists in his lap before he let out a loud sigh and released his anger. Looking his oldest friend in the eyes, he responded. "I do owe you some answers huh?" He rose slowly and made his way to the door. "Come on, I'll answer everything."

Once his oldest friend was right behind him, he made his way back the room that Tia was resting in. Just outside the door they could hear soft voices talking but couldn't make out the words. He knocked several times to let the occupants know he was coming in.

When he opened the door he saw Orihime and Halibel sitting and talking in a friendly manner. They both turned their heads to see Ichigo and Tatsuki at the entrance.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

The masked Espada bowed her head slightly and answered. "Better now, thank you." She then turned towards the girl that had healed her. "Thank you as well. I apologize for kidnapping you earlier."

"No…No no…it's quite alright…uh….it's not like you had anything to do with it." She stuttered out.

Ichigo and Tatsuki smiled at the antics of their friend. Ichigo then noticed that the other three females in the room weren't as burnt and were slowly healing on their own. "Orihime, will they be alright?"

"Mmm, I suspect so. It seems they weren't actually dead. Tia-san here thinks that before they were burned alive, they encased themselves in their reiyoku for protection, which in turn led to a coma-like state from heavy exhaustion. With enough time, their reserves will replenish on their own and they should wake." Inoue explained.

The new Captain seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled at his friend. "Thanks Orihime. You must be tired, why don't you go and rest. We'll all get together tomorrow and talk. I need to have a conversation with Tia and Tatsuki here."

"Ok Kurosaki-kun." Orihime rose to her feet and walked towards the door where she hugged her best friend Tatsuki, then turned and bowed to Halibel before heading home. Ichigo and Tatsuki then proceeded to sit down around the beautiful blonde.

"Alright, so let's start from the beginning when I became a Shinigami to protect my sisters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, the two girls had answers to all their questions and understood where things now stood. Something was still bothering Tatsuki though and she voiced her thoughts.

"Ichigo, umm I…I was wondering…." She started while rubbing her head sheepishly.

"What is it Suki?" He asks.

" _If she says she likes you, you better face your feelings and admit the same. I know you like her Ichi. You would've said something a while ago but you didn't want to drag her into our world. Now it's too late for that."_ Shirudo said from within his inner-world.

"I…ummm…" Tatsuki continues before she takes a deep breath. "IreallylikeyouIchigo!" She quickly said with crimson colored cheeks. She cast a glance up to see his reaction. She was kind of surprised to see one of his rare deep smiles gracing his features.

Tia Halibel kept glancing between the two now that she felt really awkward sitting here while her…friend and his…friend..talked about their feelings for each other. She watched as 'Kenpachi' patted the black hair of the girl in front of him.

"I like you too Tatsuki and I have for a while now. I just never said it so that you didn't have to worry about me every time I left. As it turns out, keeping you out of the loop and not saying anything just made you worry more. Sorry."

The martial artist looked at the man before her and smiled. "Idiot, I'll always worry about you. I know how much you love to get into trouble." She said before she gave him a light punch to the shoulder. She then leaned over to him wrapped her arms around him.

Ichigo responded in kind and wrapped his arms around her as well. For the first time he could actually appreciate the softness of her skin and the warmth of her smaller body.

' _If only she was a Shinigami, then I wouldn't have to worry half as much…_ ' He thought to himself. He could tell she was developing enough reiatsu were she'd eventually become one but it could still be a while.

He felt a strange warmth in his chest and when he looked down he saw a blueish glow as well.

' _Oh don't tell me…._ '

" _Good job Ichigo…..The Hogyoku has responded to your desires and is focusing enough reiatsu into her body to force the transformation._ " Hama explained.

 **"** **Careful what you wish for Kurosaki…"**

He felt the girl in his arms start trembling uncontrollably. He quickly laid her down and ran to the door and slammed it open. "Urahara, you might wanna get that damn shaft prepared!" He turned back to gather Tatsuki's body into his arms. When turned around once again to go out the door he found Yoruichi standing there wide-eyed at the scene in front of her.

"Come with me Ichigo, Halibel." She said with a tone that left no room for argument.

They followed the mocha-skinned woman down the stairs to the training dimension beneath the shoten. After walking for a couple minutes they found Kisuke and Tessai standing around the shaft where Ichigo had regained his powers.

"Set her down and we'll get started." Urahara requested as he pulled out his soul glove. Once Tatsuki was laid down he reached into her body and pulled out her soul.

Tatsuki opened her eyes to find she was in a desert surrounded by the occupants of the room she had just been in, as well as the perverted shop keeper and his assistant and another woman that she didn't recognize. When she looked down she saw a chain attached to her chest and…."My body? What's going on?"

"Arisawa-san your soul is trying to turn into that of a Shinigami. We're going to cut your soul chain and throw you into this pit while you find your inner-world. If you succeed, you will be able to jump out. If not…I'm afraid you'll turn into a lower-level hollow and we'll have to kill you." Hat n' Clogs explained.

Anger quickly filled her as she listened to his explanation of what was going to happen. When he finished she simply reacted and punch him in the face for the second time today. Before she could do so again, she felt Ichigo's hand on her arm.

"Tats, please. We need to do this. I don't want it to be this way either but it's the only way at this point. Trust me alright?"

"I just…don't wanna die. Not yet, I just got you dammit!" She said as she haphazardly banged her fist against his chest.

Ichigo just smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I know, I'll be waiting for you when you come out, promise." He silently nodded to Kisuke to cut her chain.

Tatsuki heard the sound of a sword being drawn and then heard the clang as it cut into the chain of her soul. "I'm gonna hand you to Tessai now, he'll take care of you until you're done."

She nodded in understanding as she turned to face the former Kido Corp Commander. "This way, Arisawa-san." He motioned down the hole. She hesitantly walked to the edge and took a deep breath.

' _I need to do this._ ' She thought to herself.

She took a single step forward and fell into the hole with Tessai jumping in after her.

"Come back alive Tatsuki."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halibel listened to the orange-haired Captain as he recounted his story of how he became a Shinigami and the hardships thereafter. She was surprised by the fact that he and his friends were willing to risk their lives to save Rukia.

 _'_ _Why would anyone put their lives on the line for something that seems so futile?'_

 **"** **It would seem that that's just how he is; risking his life for his friends. He's even taking a big risk to help us even though we were his enemies not but a day ago."**

 _'_ _Perhaps you are right Tiburon. I just can't help but worry if he expects something in return.'_

 **"** **If you don't give him something, I might."** Tia could feel the playful smirk on her inner-Hollow as she said this.

After his tale of rescuing Rukia from execution, and of Aizen's betrayal, he told her of the Bounts and of his training with the Vizards. This had her more than a little confused and she stated as such, so did the dark-haired girl also listening to the tale. Ichigo responded by telling them they were a hybrid between Hollow and Shinigami, much like the Arrancar but started as Shinigami rather than Hollow.

 _'_ _Then perhaps I am able to gain a…zanpaktou and join him.'_

 **"** **Join him Tia-chan? You mean to serve under him? We served under that bastard Aizen, I don't intend on bowing to anyone else."**

 _'_ _Tiburon, I don't expect you to like it but this will be my way of repaying him for keeping me alive. I will do what I must to earn his peoples' acceptance and join his squad.'_

 **"** **You're a real hand full sometimes. Very well, I will help you. Who knows, we might even get closer to having him for ourselves…."** This time there was nothing but lust dripping from Tiburon's mouth. The only thing keeping her from overwhelming Tia's mind with perverted thoughts was her will to block out and simply ignore her, though some images made it to her and made her visibly blush.

Once Captain Kurosaki finished telling his story and answered their questions there was a rather long but not unbearable silence between them. The teenage martial artist was the first to break the silence.

"Ichigo, umm I…I was wondering…."

Tia looked at girl intently, trying to figure out what would make this rather dignified person so bashful.

"I…ummm….IreallylikeyouIchigo!"

" **Oh my…it seems we have competition Tia-chan."**

 _'_ _Just because I said I wanted to join him, doesn't mean I want to make him mine.'_

 **"** **No, but you wouldn't mind if we became his now would you?"**

 _'_ _You bloody pervert!'_

 **"** **You're angry…that means I'm right!"** Tiburon quickly went into hiding within Tia's soul before her master could scold her for her actions.

Tia Halibel watched and listened awkwardly as Ichigo and Tatsuki shared their feelings for each other.

 _'_ _I wonder what it's like to have someone love you. He's clearly a very caring individual, he's really strong and he doesn't seem to ever give up.'_ Tia felt her cheeks grow increasingly warm and had to look down so as to keep her blush hidden.

 _'_ _I wonder if Tiburon was right….No, stop, I did not just say that. Tiburon might be right about a lot of things but she can't right about me wanting him, right?'_

 **"** **Tia, I'm your instincts. You can deny it all you want, but I can't. He is fucking attractive and damn near perfect. Now pull your head out of your ass and stop denying it!"**

Tia couldn't think of anything to respond with aside from sitting in her seat with a slack-jawed expression. Silently she began recalling her emotions that she'd felt whilst around Ichigo. Fear, humility, comfort….security. She released an audible sigh that went unnoticed by the others in the room.

 _'_ _What am I to do? He clearly has affections for this girl…'_

 **"** **Then you either try to take him from her, though I doubt it'll work. Or you find common ground and hopefully grow affections for the girl as well. She's also very attractive and surely must be strong to have caught the interest of one such as him."**

Before Tia could respond to Tiburon's explanation, she felt a strange reiatsu coming from Ichigo as he hugged Tatsuki. She watched as look of disbelief and almost horror sprung into being on the face of the only male occupant in the room.

She passively watched as people started running and yelling while Tatsuki laid on the floor shaking as she was unsure what to do. When Ichigo came back and lifted his girlfriend into his arms, Halibel rose and started walking in-step behind him and a dark-skinned woman with purple hair.

Together they walked down a flight of stairs into a desert landscape that Tia thought was far too big and impossible to be under a small shop in the city. She once again watched events transpire in silence.

 _'_ _I wonder how all this will end…'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After comforting the woman he was sure he loved, Ichigo turned around as he remembered that Tia was also with them for the first time since he and Tatsuki had shared their feelings for each other.

"Sorry about this. I imagine this whole situation must be pretty awkward and uncomfortable for you." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Back in the room, it certainly was but after she, Arisawa-chan, started convulsing, I was prepared to help if need be." Thankfully her high collar and mask covered the lower half of her face to hide the slight blush that was forming.

"Thank you but thankfully we got everything under control for now. However, there's nothing we can do for her until she comes out. What say you and I go a few rounds in a spar?"

Ichigo started to walk off away from prying eyes and Halibel, feeling even more uncomfortable with the group without Ichigo beside her, followed him. Once they were out of earshot Ichigo turned to face his opponent.

"I know Orihime healed you up well enough but I just wanna make sure you're good and ready for a fight."

"I'll be fine. Just don't insult me by holding back, because I won't be." She replied.

Ichigo smirked at her words. "Good, I'd hate to break a sweat on someone who isn't trying." He drew his sword from its sheath and held it out to his side. "Come forth, judge and protect, Tamashii no Kanshu."

Tia was surprised to see his katana turn into a one-handed hammer and shield with a burst of purple reiatsu. Sure Ichigo had explained that he now had a different zanpaktou than the one she had seen in Las Noches but to actually see it was surprising to say the least.

Deciding not to take chances, Halibel draws Tiburon and raises her reiatsu. "Hunt, Tiburon."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to adopt a surprised look as he could now see her face…and more than a fair portion of her body.

 _"_ _Damn….Even if you're now with Tats, you can't deny the fact that she is quite the looker. I'm actually slightly envious of her."_ Shirudo said in Ichigo's head. _"Ichigo, I don't care about any morals you have, try to make her yours!"_

 _'_ _Are you crazy?! How on Earth would I explain THAT to Tatsuki? Oh hey, sorry, my zanpaktou was obsessed with her so we're dating her as well as each other. A wonderful idea you got there Shirudo.'_

 _"_ _Then make Tats accept her, shouldn't be too hard to do."_

Ichigo barely managed to refocus in time to block the large shark tooth blade coming at him from above. He then forced Tia's blade to the side as he brought Hama in from the side to smash it into her ribs. Luckily the Espada had suspected a counter like this forced herself to flip over Ichigo by applying pressure to his shield through Tiburon.

She landed facing her opponent and quickly realized he'd just kept going with his swing and was coming about to hit her once again from the side. She easily got her sword up in time to block but was forced several meters back from the impact.

Ichigo didn't give her time to breath though as he charged at her with his shield covering his front and his hammer above him. Halibel waited so as to deflect the downward swing that would surely come to crush her. However, before he was within range he brought the hammer down and struck the ground.

Tia first felt the ground rumble beneath her feet, then it began to shift and fall as the rock shattered into dust. Then came the shockwave of the actual attack which thankfully, kept her from getting stuck in the loose gravel, but sent her flying backwards with no control over where she was going. She violently slammed into a tall rock formation causing a crater to form in the side of it.

 _'_ _Damn it….that power….I've severely underestimated him.'_

 **"** **Tia-chan, you might wanna start treating this as a survive or die scenario for now. I don't think he'd intentionally cause a mortal wound but he's new to this zanpaktou. I won't be much help myself, I need to check something. You keep fighting. Oh! One last thing, be sure to impress him."** Tiburon said with a wink as she vanished into the recesses of Halibel's soul.

"Cascada!"

Halibel swung her sword down in the direction of her oncoming attacker. The immense torrent of water halted his assault and forced him to raise his shield to block. While he was busy, Tia used Sonido to buzz around him while firing 'La Gota' in rapid succession each time she stopped.

Ichigo was somewhat unimpressed considering how slow she seemed to him but the unrelenting attacks kept him busy while he moved his shield to intercept each strike.

Halibel was too focused on trying to find an opening and maintaining her attacks that she didn't take real notice of the fact that Ichigo was lazily swing his hammer around, keeping it in constant motion.

 _'_ _I hope this doesn't hurt her too much….'_ He thought to himself.

He paid close attention to Tia's intervals between stops. He had it down to a rhythm. _Tap…tap…tap…tap..Now!_

Just as Halibel was coming out of a Sonido for another attack, Ichigo swung his hammer downward and into the ground. Instead of condensing it into a single direction, he let the shockwave travel outwards in a circle.

Halibel vaguely saw the hammer drop and immediately flashed to another location around her target. She was caught off guard as she reappeared to find the shockwave still in front of her.

 _'_ _Oh shit.'_

This time her body was sent flying harder and further than the last time. The shaking of the ground could be felt by everyone within the training dimension. As she sailed through the air, violently being carried by the air pressure, she saw everyone standing around the shaft that Tatsuki was in, staring wide-eyed at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisuke opened his fan to hide his face as he watched the blond-haired former Espada fly through the air. "My, my, it seems Ichigo is more than a match for the third."

Yoruichi smacked him upside the head with a blank expression. "You idiot, he could very well kill most Lieutenants with an attack like that. It'd be a miracle if she'd be able to walk coherently after that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo looked around him to find that he was now standing in a bowl of crushed rock rather than on flat, solid ground. "I might have over done it…" He shrugged it off as he went to go find Tia.

When he arrived at the crash site he sealed and sheathed his zanpaktou to show he was done with the spar. He then found Halibel lying in a crater surrounded by settling dust. He then stood over her and held out his hand once he noticed that she was breathing and her eyes were open.

Tia blinked several times to clear her vision and moved each of her limbs to make sure they weren't broken. Once she confirmed at least she wasn't broken, she took his hand and stood up. She noticed that once again the smile on his face and the warmth of his hand was flooding her being with comfort and a sense of companionship. 

"Thanks you for helping me up but…I'm not sure how I feel about you easily beating me. I didn't even force you into bankai. How are you that strong?"

Ichigo thought about it for a minute and asked his zanpaktou how he should explain it. Once he finished conversing, he answered her. "Right now you can sense my reiatsu; it's strong but not oppressive or overbearing. Right?" He received a nod of agreement from the blond before him.

"Well, that's only because of how high my reiatsu actually is. If I lower it the point of you being able to feel the full force of it, you'd likely pass out within a minute."

"Prove it."

A loud sigh escaped his mouth. "I'll lower it enough for you to grasp what I'm talking about." With a deep breath he focused and reigned in the reiatsu in demonstration.

Halibel found herself gasping for air quickly and kneeling on the ground. She began clawing at her throat for air and her eyes started bulging. Several seconds later, she was free to stand and breathe normally.

After fully recovering she looked at the man in front of her. She now understood a portion of his power, and it was frightening…but somehow comforting. It wasn't dark or threatening, but calming like being adrift in the ocean. She now understood that if he so chose to do so, he could kill her without the need of his sword.

Yet somehow, know that he wouldn't. She felt safe oddly enough; his reiatsu reminded her of the water that she loved so much. It held the power to crush anything before it, but was content to just hold and protect everything within its grasp.

 **"** **Do you believe me now about him being perfect? He fights only to grow stronger in order protect what he holds dear."**

 _'_ _Yes…I do Tiburon. He is…perfect, as you say.'_ Tia felt a strange sensation rush through her body.

It was like the warmth she felt while holding his hand or seeing him smile, but much stronger. There was a dull ache in her chest where her heart used to be when she was alive.

 _'_ _Tiburon?'_

 **"** **Well, that answers that question. Congratulations Tia-chan, you're about to pass out."**

 _'_ _huh?'_

Ichigo watched as the tanned-skinned woman who was standing in front of him fall to the ground again.

 _"_ _Ichigo, her spiritual pressure suggests that she's in her inner-world."_

 _'_ _But you only have an inner-world as long as you have a…'_

"Oh come on! First Tatsuki and now you?!" Ichigo yelled at Tia, though he wasn't expecting a response now. With a sigh of defeat, he scooped the new Vizard into his arms before flashing off to find Hat n' clogs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsuki opened her eyes to find that she was in her old dojo that she used to attend with Ichigo. The thought about her now boyfriend and the old days, brought a smile to her face.

"Welcome Tatsuki. It's nice to finally meet you."

The black-haired teen turned around to see a young Chinese woman dressed in a black kimono with crimson waves of fire at the hems. She had magenta colored hair that was spiked up backwards with a long bang hanging over her right eye. Tatsuki also noticed a pair of black leather open-fingered gloves on her hands.

"Are you my zanpaktou?" She replied.

"Yes, my name is…and this is your inner world."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What's your name again?"

"…"

Tatsuki could see her lips move but there was no sound coming from them.

"That's a shame, I was hoping you were ready. Don't despair though, you'll be able to hear my name before long."

 **"** **hahaha Queen here isn't ready huh?"**

The unnamed zanpaktou's gazed fell to the ground while Tatsuki searched for the owner of the dark voice. What she found was alarming after having heard Ichigo's stories of his inner-hollow.

She found a negative copy of herself dressed in a white kimono with azure flames at the hems. Her hair was done up in the same fashion has her zanpaktou but hers was dyed a deep ocean blue.

 **"** **I'm gonna guess you know what I am so let's cut to the chase. You and I are gonna fight. If I win, your body becomes mine. If you win, well, her and I will submit to you."**

Tatsuki's Hollow walked over to a weapon rack and grabbed two katana from it. She then proceeded to toss one to Tatsuki. Once they both took up a stance and the zanpaktou spirit stood to the side between them as a ref, her hollow spoke up again.

 **"** **Don't worry, this is gonna hurt a lot…I promise."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halibel opened her eyes lazily as the sun shone down on her. She felt the warmth of the sand beneath her and the sound of the waves crashing onto it not too far away.

"Where am I?"

 **"** **Well Tia-chan, you're in your inner-world."**

Tia got up and found a negative form of her standing behind her. The blond hair was replaced with an onyx black. Her outfit was also black but her skin the purest white.

"Tiburon, it's nice to finally meet the voice in my head." She said with a smirk.

 **"** **You got it!"** Tiburon stopped and looked behind Tia. **"Oh ya, Tia-chan, there's someone else here for you to meet."** She motioned to turn around.

Halibel did so and was shocked to see a figure walking out of the water. This alone didn't shock her, the surprise came from the fact that the figure was MADE of water. Her features barely recognizable, but Tia noticed that she looked like a mono-colored form of herself.

The water clone of Tia looked at her with a calculating stare as if measuring her. After a minute she apparently liked what she saw or found what she was looking for, as her face softened enough to be noticed.

"Thank you Halibel, for creating me and for finally giving me the chance to repay that debt. My name is Aquarius, and I am your zanpaktou."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _A/N: Alright so I got a little tired of waiting to release this chapter. Like I said before, nothing much has changed but I hope you all enjoyed the extra scene. Next scheduled update is November 9_** ** _th_** ** _give or take a week. Starting with the next chapter, I will be disregarding the previous version and will be writing from scratch again. It will be slower and you won't see much in the way of plot development for a few chapters but I think you will enjoy them nonetheless. The poll will be open till 0000 on October 2_** ** _nd_** ** _, at which point I will be releasing a new poll. Thank you for reading. Please review or PM me with concerns, questions or comments._**


	3. Final Update

I regret to announce that writing no longer holds the same excitement it did in the beginning. It has become more and like a chore that I need to do in my otherwise busy day. I start writing and then all of a sudden I'll think of something else that seems far more entertaining than writing.

I am terribly sorry for those of you who were looking forward to further updates for my stories. HOWEVER, I am putting my stories up for adoption, with the exception of The Gathering, that one is a personal one revolving around my alter persona.

If you are interested in continuing any of these pieces, please let know and I will forward all the relevant information regarding the story.

If any of you are looking for recommendations on what to read, please message me and I will give you my top favorites. I will continue to be on the site almost constantly but only for reading.

This is Brissar, signing off.


End file.
